listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Daredevil
Season 1 Into the Ring * Daniel Fisher - Stabbed by Rance. * Clyde Farnum - Shot in the head (off-screen) by Fisk's men. * Mr. Rance - Hanged (off-screen) by Fisk's men. Cut Man * Jack Murdock - Beaten and shot by Roscoe Sweeney's men. Rabbit in a Snowstorm * Prohaszka - Beaten to death by Healy with a bowling ball. * John Healy - Impaled himself on a spike. In the Blood * Alexei - Died in prison. * Semyon - Injected with an epinephrine needle by Vladimir * Anatoly Ranskahov '- Head crushed and decapitated by Fisk with a car door. World on Fire * Piotr - Shot by Blake. Condemned * Ivan - Shot by Blake. * Officer Sullivan - Stabbed in the neck by a corrupt ESU officer. * Sergei - Shot to death by Corbin. * '''Vladimir Ranskahov '- Shot by the ESU team. Stick * Aito - Decapitated by Stick. * Black Sky - Shot by Stick. Shadows in the Glass * '''Bill Fisk - Hit in the head with a hammer by his son, Wilson. * Christian Blake '- Injected with poison by Hoffman. Speak of the Devil * ''Elena Cardenas - Stabbed by Jake. * Junkie Jake - Thrown off of a roof (off-screen) by Fisk's men. * '''Nobu Yoshioka - Burned by Daredevil. Revived (Season 2). The Path of the Righteous * James Wesley - Shot in the chest seven times by Karen Page. The Ones We Leave Behind * Ben Urich - Strangled by Fisk. Daredevil * Leland Owlsley - Thrown down an elevator shaft by Fisk. Season 2 Bang * Nesbitt - Machine gunned to death by Frank Castle * Thomas - Machine gunned to death by Castle * Johnny - Machine gunned to death by Castle * Cullen - Machine gunned to death by Castle * George - Machine gunned to death by Castle * Kelly Cooley - Machine gunned to death by Castle Dogs to a Gunfight * Clint - Beat to death (off-screen) with a baseball bat by Frank Castle New York's Finest * Elliot "Grotto" Grote - Shot in the heart by Frank Castle Penny and Dime * Seamus - Stabbed in the eye with an ice pick by Cooley * Rafe - Dies in an explosion when he sets off a trigger set up by Castle * Finn Cooley - Shot in the face by Castle * Maria Castle - Shot in the crossfire between the Kitchen Irish, Mexican Cartel and Dogs of Hell alongside her son and daughter. * Lisa Castle - Shot in the crossfire between the Kitchen Irish, Mexican Cartel and Dogs of Hell alongside her mother and brother. * Frank Castle Jr. - Shot in the crossfire between the Kitchen Irish, Mexican Cartel and Dogs of Hell alongside his mother and sister. Seven Minutes in Heaven * Dutton - Dies from his wounds after being stabbed by Frank Castle under orders from Fisk The Man in the Box * Samantha Reyes - Machine gunned to death by Schoonover * Gregory Tepper - Shot to death (off-screen) by Schoonover * Jacques Duchamps - Stabbed to death by Elektra * Stan Gibson - Killed (off-screen) by his son Daniel .380 * Louisa Delgado - Stabbed through the chest by a Hand member * Daniel Gibson - Wrists slit by the Hand ninja after serving his purpose in their goals * Drug Goon - Shot to death by Frank Castle * Speed - Shot in the head by Castle * Chaney - Shot in the head by Castle * Gosnell - Killed in an explosion caused by Castle * Quinn - Stabbed through the back with a sai by Elektra The Dark at the End of the Tunnel * Star - Stabbed in the chest with a sword by Stick * Hirochi - Throat bitten out by Stick * Colonel Ray Schoonover - Shot in the head by Frank Castle A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen * Jerry - Shot in the forehead by Tyler * Elektra Natchios - Stabbed through the chest with a sai by Nobu, sacrificing herself to save Murdock. Later revived (The Defenders TV show). * Nobu Yoshioka - Decapitated by Stick Season 3 Resurrection * Please No Good Deed Blindsided The Perfect Game The Devil You Know Aftermath Upstairs/Downstairs Revelations Karen Reunion One Last Shot A New Napkin Category:TV Shows Category:Netflix Category:Marvel